Fate works in fives
by moonandwinter
Summary: Darcy Lewis sets her eyes on a mysterious man with a metal arm. This is the first five run ins between her and the winter soldier and the one with her and Bucky Barnes.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she met him had been quite by accident, at least on her part. She was _trying_ to run the track, (robot/alien/zombie preparation) and failing miserably. The dirt trail around one of the smaller and much more secret safe houses of the Avengers was beautiful and secluded. Which was great since Darcy took many breaks and didn't bother hiding her terrible wheezing. No one was ever around to judge her lack of physical fitness or stamina. But hey, at least she was trying, right?

The people who did security here were pretty top notch but not very sociable. The black suits, secret codes, and "rules" had her exploring anywhere outside the office where she did some low clearance level grunt work for Jane and the other lab rats. Simple work. Coding, spread sheets, and the occasional coffee run. It was just... monotonous.

Jane, who had been called away again on some field research thing with Erik, left her alone with her thoughts and boredom. Which were aplenty.

Not only was Darcy in desperate need of some kind of company, but ever since signing up to the crazy train all those years ago in New Mexico, she had a little problem. She craved adventure. Adrenaline to be exact. The discovery of Thor and the ensuing battles only brought to the surface what she had long since suspected.

Darcy Lewis, poli-sci dropout, semi-hero, pop-culture expertise, and self-proclaimed Mario Kart champion, was a _thrill seeker_.

So no one should have been surprised that she didn't quite stick to code when she caught a dark haired man with a metal arm sneaking around the base.

She had been resting for some time beneath her favorite tree after having run for 15 minutes (woo! That's a freaking record!), when she heard a rustling in the brush beside her. Curious and not at all afraid (she still doesn't understand why she hadn't been scared of at _least_ a rabid raccoon, but whatever), Darcy turned her head to see the creeping figure of a man she could have sworn she'd seen before. He was not that far from her position under the large oak, and while most of his face was covered by his long dark hair, she just _knew_ she had seen him somewhere.

The man looked wholly concentrated on the small, one story building that could barely be seen through the thick trees that kept it separated from the dirt running track.

Now, Darcy should have pushed her alarm button that the guards made her wear around her wrist. It was disguised as a very stylish bracelet. The kind that didn't look like it belonged on her at all.

But she didn't push it. Instead she did what Darcy always does. She put her mouth first, brain catching up much _much_ later.

"Hey there buddy. You lost?"

He moved so fast she barely had a moment to brace herself. Instinct at least had her fling her hands up in the traditional, _I'm not a threat_ , pose.

A big shinny blade pressed itself a little too close to her sweaty neck than she would have liked, but now that his face was nice and close she could get a better look at it. Rugged but very handsome. And those eyes! Phew, he was lucky he was holding a knife to her neck because if not she'd try her best smolder on him. Cute guys were far and few between. Then again, he was holding her life in his hands. That's not really a plus.

Instead of continuing that bizarre line of thought, she simply rolled her eyes, the sweet rush of adrenaline making her bold and light headed.

"Seriously? Put the poker away and we can use our big boy words."

The mystery man sure didn't look like he was in the mood to listen to her but after several heavy breaths, he slowly lowered the weapon. Darcy could feel the blood rushing through her veins and it felt like time had slowed down.

"Cool." She smiled gently, making sure she kept eye contact. The weird feeling of having seen him before was making her brave. She wanted to remember why. Or to know his story! Maybe it had a little to do with the cabin fever she was suffering, but whatever the cause, she was floating high on a nice little rush. "I'm Darcy Lewis. I work over at the building you were scoping out."

The intensity of his gaze right then made her knees start to feel like rubber, but she merely tilted her head to try and get a better look at him. He remained silent but his eyes were asking so many questions and as strange as this interaction was, it was even stranger that she wanted it to continue.

"It's just me and some suits so if you were looking for one of the Hero's, you are out of luck."

She didn't miss the flicker of disappointment that crossed his blue eyes before disappearing back into the intense stare. He stood quickly and disappeared back towards the direction in which he came, but she stood quickly (stumbling but gracefully, you know) and jogged after him.

"Wait!" She called, trying to keep her voice low so not to alert anyone. "Wait, guy! I think I know you."

Darcy was sad to say that this wasn't the first time she had jogged blindly after some guy. This time was the first, however, that the guy had actually stopped.

She ran right into the very solid back of the dangerous stranger. And good god, was she dizzy with excitement. After she backed away and found some solid ground, he turned to her slowly. His face was a mask of indifference but she could see the storm of confusion behind those baby blues.

"I don't know how," she breathed, the excitement and adrenaline was wearing down, making her begin to actually assess the situation, but she tried to stall the thoughts, grasping for just a little more time with this stranger. "I don't know how, but I _know_ you. Who are you?"

The man in black turned his head and looked back into the dense trees and Darcy got the feeling that he was about to book it so she did the only thing she could think of.

She grabbed his hand. You know, that instinct you get when someone you hardly know is having a rough time and you're not close enough to hug them but you want to show some sort of support so you grasp their hand… Right. Well, normally what you'd be holding would not, in fact, be made of metal.

"Whoa." She whispered, bringing the appendage up to her face where her glasses sat a little lopsided on her nose. The whole hand and arm were made of intricate silver plates, overlapping like the skin of a snake but with unique joints allowing for full anatomical movements. Fully functional cybernetic artificial limb. Hella rad!

He didn't pull away and after a moment she realized what she was doing. Without letting go of the hand, Darcy looked back into his face intending to ask about its specs. But of course her brain, as often happened when it finally decided to get serious, made her ask what she really needed to know.

"Are you a bad guy?" She mumbled, holding her breath. Thankfully he didn't make her wait long because he simply nodded, letting the hair cover his eyes as he carefully removed his hand from her grasp.

But Darcy would have long since alerted the guards had she felt even an ounce of malicious intent from him. No, _he_ might think he's a bad guy, and the whole knife thing was a bit much, she just knew he wasn't a villain. She sort of had a knack for telling who the baddies were.

"Nope, I don't think so." She stated as if it were a matter of fact. Her joints were starting to ache as her body came down from the adrenaline high. Her hand kneaded the tense tissue at the top of her neck, feeling a knot start to build there, as it always did when she put herself in stupid situations.

But this guy with the impressive metal arm stood stock still, brows knit in confusion. She chuckled deeply, shaking away the doubt she had in her own thoughts.

And when he turned again to leave, Darcy didn't stop him. She watched as he slowly vanished into the woods, taking with him the last of her buzz. But she wouldn't be Darcy if she didn't have the proverbial last words, so of course she called after him.

"Hope to see you again soon!"

And she did…


	2. Chapter 2

The second time she had a run in with her mysterious friend was less by accident and more of a hopeful coincidence, though she hadn't known it at the time.

The day had started off rough, as it was the sixth day in a row where she had found herself at the dirt track looking for her metal armed cutie. Every damn day, she'd lug herself through the sparse trees and onto the trail, actually doing a good job at jogging, and then resting under the same big oak. But he never showed.

Today was the last day she would look for him, she told herself. _Forget you had a little moment of fun and go back to being you._

But today sucked. Ten minutes into her jog, eyes constantly flicking their way over to the far side where she'd first spied him, the sky opened up and let down the worst sort of autumn rain. The cold stingy type. And of course she hadn't worn a jacket.

She had to keep her face turned against the gusts as she trudged back to the warm base. The bitter wind whipped at her face, bringing tears to her eyes and making her skin sting.

Why hadn't she looked at the weather for today, darn it!

As she made it to the check point, arms crossed in the hopeless attempt at covering herself, she nodded to the black suited guard. He tried not to look. She could see the effort on his face, but of course his eyes wandered. Hopefully the other guards would think her face was red from the cold rain.

After seeing the two men standing inside the only set of doors, she realized her luck was never with her that day. These two bozos were just the worst. They were like the two popular girls in high school who would always be quiet and polite until your back was turned and then they would let loose with their vicious and petty words.

Except they didn't care if she heard what they said.

Because they were twats.

"Gee Darren, you think it's raining out?" Frog faced jerk number one asked his bestie.

Darren, who was balder than a baby but not nearly as adorable, grinned in the way that made most woman uncomfortable.

"Naw. I think it must have been a hard run, though." The men laughed as if they were the funniest little shits on earth. It made her blood boil. Who did they think she was!? Did they not know that she practically saved the world?

"Oh hey boys." She smiled brightly, her defense mechanism kicking in. "By the way, Darren. You got a package." Darcy held her head high as she breezed past the duo as they blatantly stared. Once she was inside the second set of doors, she turned her head and paused, a wicked grin on her face. "I accidently opened it. You mom sends her love and wants to know how you and Stacey are doing."

He looked like a shiny tomato. It was almost too much, but she had to stay in character.

"We broke up." He replied through gritted teeth as his companion snickered at his discomfort.

"Not surprising." She mumbled with the full intention of him hearing. "I'll leave the bottle of hair growth formula your mommy sent outside your office." She called as she slammed the door behind her.

There was a thud, and a muttered, _"Shut up, Greg."_

But even this little victory didn't help her mood. She was cold, wet, and pissed at men. What was a girl to do?

She made it to her rooms first. They were spacious and well stocked with her favorite things, having been decorated by someone who clearly knew what she liked. The large windows looked out towards the little pond that hid some sort of underwater helicopter pad that would float up when a Hero arrived or left. Right now, thankfully, it looked kind of pretty. The grey sky and misty rain somehow made the surrounding trees look a little greener.

She sighed as she pealed the wet clothes off and flung them into the bathroom. Her pajama set was always warm and waiting, laying across her bed from the morning. When Darcy finally felt comfortable again, she padded to the cozy living space and flicked on the tv intending to watch some mindless garbage.

But something outside the large windowpane caught her eye. A flash of metal, perhaps.

She dropped the remote and darted to the window. She squinted through her glasses and raked the horizon for some sign. Something to tell her she wasn't just a crazy desperate weirdo.

Darcy gasped when she finally saw him. The stranger from before stood next to a tall willow tree across the pond, once more scoping out the building. How he got around the perimeter guards and alarms was beyond her, but that little flame of excitement had started in her belly.

She knew the exact moment he spotted her watching him. His body tensed for a fraction of a second before disappearing behind the tree he stood next to.

She couldn't help but laugh.

It reminded her of playing hide and seek as a kid. But this was a lot more dangerous which was probably why she liked it so much.

She ran over to her desk, grabbed a sheet of paper, and wrote in large dark letters, "Don't leave yet!" taping it to the window. Darcy's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she bounced into some jeans and a sweater, not even bothering for a t-shirt.

Slipping on her rain boots and tossing some snacks into her backpack, she took one more look out her window but didn't see him.

She tried not to analyze why she was a little obsessed with meeting this dude who was clearly not an invited guest here, so she shut out all thoughts as she made her way back to the front doors.

Agents Greg and Darren were tossing a tennis ball back and forth as she sprinted out, shouting over her shoulder about going on a little hike.

Their stupid laughter followed her out but at this point she really didn't care. There was an adventure hopefully waiting for her just beyond the pond.

It only took her a few minute to get to the water and a few more to walk its edges, making her way to the area she had spotted him. Thankfully the wind had stopped being so vicious and the rain was now more of a mist.

She walked deeper into the wooded area and away from the pond, figuring he probably would have retreated. He didn't trust her, which was obvious, but she really hoped he hadn't left.

After what seemed like forever but was in all honesty only about twenty minutes of searching, Darcy cursed out loud and plopped down on a fallen tree. It was slick from the rain but she ignored it. He must have left the area after seeing her. The disappointment was sharp and threatened to extinguish the little flame of hope that had propelled her.

Just as she was about to stand and find her way back, a man's voice came from somewhere behind her. What was once a small flame was now an inferno of excitement, making her shiver.

"Why are you here?" He muttered quietly. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that it sounded like he didn't talk much. Either way, it was the first time he'd actually said anything and she wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. Not when she was feeling so alive right now.

"I couldn't tell you. I have no idea." She replied honestly, sitting very still, making sure to keep her head looking forward. Darcy really didn't want to scare him away by any sudden movements. He only grunted in response, making her chuckle.

"Seriously, I just wanted to talk. I've been looking for you every day at the track."

"I know." His voice was low, but she could have sworn there was humor in it.

"Wait, you know?" she gasped, turning to the direction of his voice but not spying him. "And you didn't say anything?" She would have been mad if she didn't really want to keep talking to him. Besides, he probably thought she was going to rat on him. Which she should have but you know… _Adventure!_

She squeaked when he landed a few feet behind her, having jumped down from a low hanging tree branch. He looked as scary and as fascinating as the last time she saw him, though there was clearly signs of wear.

He had dark circles under his piercing blue eyes and the dark facial hair was a tad longer as well. She opened her mouth to comment on it, when a loud gurgle coming from his stomach made the words die in her mouth. This guy was seriously hungry.

And apparently confused about it, seeing as he was looking down and frowning as if his stomach had offended him. Some other flame began to grow within her. It made her protective instinct rear its head.

She opened her bag and fished out every snack she had thankfully packed. Darcy smiled encouragingly to him and patted the spot next to her. She could see the battle he was fighting behind his eyes. But she had food and by the looks of it, he was _really_ hungry.

He walked towards her much like a skittish animal would but she kept her hands visible and set the food next to her so he had some space. When he finally did sit, she could tell he was still on guard, but less afraid.

They were quiet for a while as he ate and she simply enjoyed sitting there with him. The rain had stopped and the sun was trying to make an appearance through the clouds. She looked up and closed her eyes as the first rays of warmth touched her face.

When she opened one eye to peek at him, she laughed when she discovered he was staring right at her, half a granola bar sticking out of his mouth.

"Relax guy. I'm not going to hurt you _or_ tell on you." Her voice was no more than a whisper. She was still nervous about him running. And the more time she spent with him, the more she enjoyed it.

"I know." He muttered, looking away from her to stare blankly into the woods. "But why?"

She shrugged and closed her eyes to let the sun once more warm her face. She really didn't want to think about reasoning's right now. Not his. Not hers.

"Trust is weird. Sometimes it's earned. Sometimes it's given." She paused, listening for movements but he was still next to her. "And sometimes it is just instinct."

"You shouldn't trust me."

But of course she knew he was just trying to turn her away. As if he were a big bad wolf… And then she couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't a pretty woman's laugh, or even a sultry chuckle. Oh no, it was her special cackle.

The joke hit her so suddenly that she almost couldn't catch her breath. He was, by now, standing a few yards from her in a rather defensive position, but she still couldn't stop herself. There was a tear or two in her eyes and her stomach ached from laughing so hard but she managed to calm herself enough to explain her lapse in sanity.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. Her very lovely _red_ hoodie. "It's just, you sounded like the big bad wolf, and I'm wearing my red hood, and… and…" She smiled and hid her face, hoping he didn't see the blush. "I just read this… um, romance book. Werewolves and red hoods. Just thought it was funny."

He, of course, was looking at her like she'd sprouted wings, which was fine since it was a really lame reason to laugh. But she was weird and weird things made her laugh so whatever.

He looked like he was about to say something when they both heard the sounds of footsteps on the trail behind them.

She whipped her face around to see him still there, a torn look on his rugged face. His amazing metal hand was outstretched as if he was going to take her with him. But then he dropped it and began to back away.

"The window you saw me through is my apartment. If you need anything else, just go there. No security! I promise!" She whispered to him, not knowing why in god's name she would offer him such a thing.

The beautiful man with the metal arm just blinked at her for a moment and then darted back into the underbrush. He moved so fast it was terrifying and of course, perversely exciting. She was just turning away from him when the nice check point guard stumbled across the trail.

"Ms. Lewis, are you ok?" He huffed, gun raised and ready.

She put her hands up and tried her best to look confused. The poor man's cheeks were turning red.

"Sorry ma'am. Agent's Greg and Darren reported some strange noises." He said, lowering his weapon. She could see the moment he realized the other two guards had led him on a wild goose chase. She smiled sweetly, taking his arm and leading him away from her secret friend.

Once they got back to the buildings, Agent Greg asked her what had been so funny.

She said she saw a frog humping a tomato. It didn't matter that they didn't understand the joke. She still snickered.

The day had turned into another amazing adventure and as she made her way through her apartments, all she could think about was the next visit. Darcy knew there would be one, too.

The next time, she'd get his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Darcy came face to face with her metal armed man was a mere two days later. Not that she had stopped thinking about him. In all honesty he was becoming less of her adrenaline fix and more of a genuine mystery. She found herself wanting to know his story.

But at this moment all she was trying to find was some damn pants.

"No, seriously. I'm fine. You know I prefer the colder weather." Darcy grunted into her phone while blindly digging through her dresser. It was near midnight and Jane had called to invite Darcy all the way to Egypt where she and Erik Selvig were trying to piece together some ancient portal mystery involving the tesseract.

Now, two weeks ago, Darcy would have packed her bags and been out the door before the phone call had ended, but… Well…

She was looking forward to the next meeting with her own mystery man, which she knew would be very soon. It was a feeling in her gut as strong as the one that told her she could trust him.

Jane, as always, was very observant. Even over the phone.

"Darcy Lewis, what are you not telling me?" Her boss turned bestie insisted, assuming something was up. She wasn't wrong, but Darcy wasn't ready to divulge the details just yet. But she also didn't want to lie.

"It's just… there's this guy." She sighed dramatically, foregoing the pants in favor for the king sized comforter. She wrapped the large blanket around her naked torso and sashayed into her darkened living area. Her apartment seemed a little more cold than usual but she didn't mind. The silky purple bed spread covered her like a Texas wedding dress.

Jane took the bait and laughed into the phone. Erik, of course was curious and could be heard jabbering in the background. In the last few years, that man had taken it into his crazy Nordic head that he would be her surrogate father. Darcy thought it was kinda nice.

"Let's hope this one fares better than poor Ian." Her friend teased. Darcy blushed a bit, remembering all of the awkward moments with the intern. The kid was sweet, but… He was _just_ sweet. Not mysterious. Not dark. And definitely not… _it._

Not that these were the only things she looked for in a guy, but Ian was just too _normal_ for a girl who had experienced all of the mayhem and adventure she had.

"Yea well, I've only met this guy twice but I'm hoping to run into him again soon." Darcy bemoaned. She was only partially playing it up since she really was looking forward to their next rendezvous. Questions she hadn't thought about before came rushing into her mind.

Why had he been so hungry? Where did he go to sleep? In the woods? Was he alone? And the one she might not want answered, why was he checking out the supposedly secret base?

"Hey Jane, Imma let you go. It's midnight over here and I'm hella tired." She yawned for effect while her friend apologized and shooed Selvig away from the phone before he could ask her questions.

Darcy chuckled as she put her phone down on the coffee table and rubbed her face. She might as well get a snack in while she's up, wondering if the ice cream she had ordered had been delivered.

The fridge yielded a great many snack and it took all of her sleepy effort to pick just one.

 _One bag of cold M &m's ought to do it_, she thought as she grabbed the brightly colored candies. Her mom always kept the chocolates in the fridge and for some reason, Darcy had picked up the habit. They lasted longer while you ate them, her mom would say.

Before she could toss a handful into her mouth, she heard a tiny noise that seemed out of place. Her apartment was not very large but at this time of night in the darkness, she could hear a pin drop. She tilted her head and concentrated.

There was another small clink but this time she was sure it was not coming from inside the living room. Still clutching the comforter to her breast, she slowly approached the window. The loud thrum of her heart beat wildly in her ears and she worried about not hearing anything else. Trying to calm herself, she took one large breath and looked out into the semidarkness.

The very man she had only moments ago wished to see was crouching outside the glass. His outline in the night was unmistakable but she still jumped and paced back into the shadows of her apartment. Had he been watching for her?

Clearly he had been. But throwing rocks at her window?

 _How cheesy!_ Darcy thought as a giggle escaped her. _I love it!_

She nearly danced back to the window and put her free hand on the glass, hoping he'd come closer. It was bullet proof, crazy thick, and all sorts of alarmed. But her man must have already done something. The lights didn't flare to life like they had when that bear had gotten too close. There were no sirens or any such system going off.

She bit her lip and stared right at him not knowing what to do next. Something reckless, probably.

He stared back, though his face was hidden by the shadows of nighttime. Her fingers traced the edges of the glass hoping to find a switch but after several moments of feeling nothing but smooth edges, she doubted it could be opened at all.

Again, he knew more than her. He motioned to the wall beside her head. There was a curious little box, no bigger than a tin of mints, but when she flipped it open she could see a tiny handle.

It read, **_"For Emergencies. Pull To Open."_**

She looked back to the window, heart pounding hard enough to make her chest feel tight. Should she really be doing this? He could be using her to get inside!

But when she finally caught a glimpse of those curious blue eyes, all she could see was a strange sort of hope. It was one mixed with fear and panic.

And the fire that had burned inside her from excitement, now blazed bright from anger. Odin help whomever put that look in that man's eyes. Maybe he thought himself the bad guy, but Darcy knew evil didn't walk around with that look. No, evil _made_ that look.

She'd have to recharge her Taser later.

Right now, however, there was a metal armed man who needed her. _And didn't that just sound like the strangest thing she'd said to herself all day…_

Pulling the handle was the easy part, it turns out. The window swung open, detaching from the bottom and rising up. She expected the man to climb right in, but he was still crouching about five feet away.

"Come on!" She whispered as the wind wafted in, cold and bitter. She wasn't sure if it was the temperature that gave her goose bumps, or the way the man tried to stand but stumbled instead.

She rushed forward but he held up a hand to stop her from climbing through. Darcy tucked the comforter into her breast like she did with towels, and reached both arms out to him, completely aware of how dangerous and reckless this was. But somehow it all felt so _right_.

He managed to climb through with her help and somehow, by the grace of Odin, they made it to her couch before both falling into the warm brown cushions.

"Sooooo." She whispered, afraid if her voice was too loud he'd vanish. Instead he looked to the window and back to her.

"We have to close that." He stated numbly. His voice may have sounded deadpan to a normal person, but she read the urgency there. "And the Agents will be coming."

"What?" She croaked, midway to the window.

He simply nodded and for the first time she could see clearly how terribly exhausted he was. Darcy fought the urge to panic as she pulled the window shut, grunting happily when it snapped into place.

The room had gotten so cold but she couldn't stop to put on anything more than the comforter. If what he said was true, she'd have to hide him.

But where?

Right when she was about to make him jump in the closet, she heard it. It sounded like three or four pairs of boots, making their way quickly down the hall. She and three other employees lived in this wing of the facility and she just _had_ to be the first apartment in.

Again, the urge to panic made her mouth twist. But she was Darcy Lewis! She'd think of something.

And when the doors lock was being fiddled with from the outside, she made a plan. It took only a second to convince the man crawl underneath the huge comforter she was wearing. But he saw the brilliance of it, even if her face was bright red.

He snaked his way around her bare legs and she had to resist the urge to squeak. And then she had to stop the groan from escaping when he _accidently_ rubbed his scruffy face against her thigh as he readjusted. Darcy wasn't sure she was going to smack him or kiss him if they survived this. Probably both.

She was standing beside the couch with the bag of candies in her hand when the Agents crept in. It was clear that they were trying to be quiet but someone was clearly out of shape. Their wheezing was heavy and pained, and she almost felt sorry for them until the lights flared to life and she realized it was Agent Darren. That twat.

"Um… What's going on guys?"

* * *

AN:

Hey guys. I know it's not finished yet, but could you do me a solid and review it? I really do like getting your input.

Thanks!

-Moonandwinter


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy Lewis was the kind of girl who could bluff her way out of any situation. Caught cheating on a quiz in 7th grade? She'd bluffed through. Being out waaaaayy past curfew? No sweat. Hicky from her not so hetro-bestfriend just in time for thanksgiving dinner her senior year? Bluff-a-tron 2000.

But on a scale of misdemeanor to felony, she was ranking in the _never-to-be-seen-again_ status and Holy Odin, was she starting to think that this little trip into her thrill-seeking side might be a terrible idea. But there was no turning back now. She was committed.

Darcy's apartment was smallish on a good day but was currently getting even smaller. The dark room vanished as the folks in black switched on her lights, chasing away the mysterious atmosphere. The air had been crisp verging on cold only moments before but now with the cute and terrifying dude hiding down below ( thank Odin she was wearing her boy shorts) and the mad scramble of agents crawling about her place, the room had suddenly jumped to near breakdown heat. The adrenaline was not the same as before, either. It tasted a tad bitter which made sense considering she was putting his life at risk by this stupid stunt.

She trained her face to look tired and surprised as the agents rummaged through her apartment, which expectedly was not that hard to do seeing as she was both. After her eyes adjusted, she managed to squint angrily at Agent Darren when he started making snide remarks but held back for saying anything, afraid he'd get too close and notice something.

You know, like a dirty murderous looking dude hiding under her "ball gown."

The jack-booted jerk tried his best attempt at in insult, sneering about her lack of clothing but the badass chick from night duty, Agent Sofia, elbowed him pretty hard in the ribs and winked at her.

She grinned back, finally relaxing her shoulders a bit. There must have been some unheard order to retreat, since the several other agents started to filter back out into the darkened hallway. Her sigh of relief was quiet but she felt her heart begin to slow down. Each moment began to move a little more regularly.

Only three remained, and when Sofia walked over, her tired swagger and deadly skill making for one lovely combo, Darcy had another flare of panic. The other woman silently produced a file. Vanilla envelope with a red string tied about it, signaling it as top security information. Her blood rushed to her ears, making her almost miss what the woman was saying.

"We've gotten some strange reports. We want all of the scientists and crew here to be in the know with what dangers could be heading our way." Sofia sighed, leaning against the couch. Darcy took the paper, thankful the agent couldn't see her shaking hands.

"But I'm not that important." Darcy mumbled dumbly, the words spilling out before she could stop herself. It was a quick response, one she had had several times in her life, though she always managed to squash it. She knew she was hella awesome. Maybe not, _save the world_ , kind of important. But definitely the _, assist saving the world_ , kind.

Darcy couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her entire body when a deliciously cold metal hand gently grasped her ankle, his fingertips lightly teasing the top of her foot. The oddly reassuring gesture gave her strength to continue the bluff, though her _heart_ was beginning the understand what her _brain_ had been trying to tell her since that first day. She might be way in over her silly thrill seeking head.

"Oh stop that, Darce. Look, just be safe out there." The woman stood walked back to her apartment door, still shifting her alert gaze every which way. "You have more clearance than the others to go in and out. If you see something…"

"If I catch sight of any bad guys and or zombies, I'll call. Trust me." Darcy put in quickly, relieved that she hadn't had to lie. Not really...

The agent smiled and waved as she made then final retreat call and flipped off all the lights. Agent Darren grunted out a contemptable goodnight and closed her door, grumbling about being woken up for a false alarm.

When the latch clicked into place Darcy waited, keeping her head tilted to listen. The boots were thankfully retreating down the hall and with every passing second, she felt her hands slowly stop shaking. The blood left her ears, and her muscles began to unclench.

Her heart was beating heavily, even as the footsteps had faded completely and she knew it was because of the man hidden beneath her blankets. His hand was still clasped gently around her ankle and after a second, she realized that is was not so cold anymore. Her body heat had warmed the silver plates and digits... which shouldn't have been surprising at all. Metal does that.

There was a memory that was trying to break through the fog, just then. It was something that had been teasing her since she first laid eyes on the man and his curious appendage. It danced around the edges of her mind, making her think she'd seen him before. Something she couldn't quite grasp. It was so important…

 _But now isn't the time to think about that,_ she reasoned. _There was too much to do._

She lifted the heavy blanket high up past her waist and looked down into the brilliant eyes of her mystery man. He didn't move but she could see his mind was racing as he crouched at her feet. It was a very… intense position, to say the least.

"Hey." She croaked, the air in the room seemed to become too heavy and hot, making it hard for her to breath. Or think. Or move.

He just stared, his intense blue eyes burned into her, even in the darkness of the living room. Not a single light was left on but she could see a fire in his gaze and all thoughts of who he was left her mind. Darcy bit her lip hard, trying her hardest not to fall for the unintentional hottest this picture made. Her half naked. Him sitting so close to... everything.

"You hungry?" She stammered dumbly, saying the first thing that came to her mind that _wasn't_ naughty. Her voice was low and husky and she wasn't quite sure which kind of hungry she meant but he nodded and removed his hand from her ankle to stand.

She frowned slightly as her skin became cold in its absence and she was about to demand he put his hands all over her but the look on his face at promised food made her stop. _Damn!_

"Come on, big guy. We'll keep the lights off." Darcy sighed, taking his hand just to have some sort of contact. He didn't fight her as she led him to the small kitchen and sat him down at the two person table, her gown of blankets trailing after them.

Now, Darcy wasn't the nervous type of girl. She rarely had a moment of negative self-conciseness, but for some reason, she was feeling very _very_ conscious as she made him a heaping plate of noms. She tried not to think about the warning Agent Sofia had given her or the way his eyes made her knees weak with something sweet and totally forbidden. Instead, she focused on the food.

Her fridge was well stocked with the goods; cheese, deli meats, fruits, and veggies. She tossed her day old Chinese take out into the microwave, just in case that was more his thing.

But Darcy didn't have to worry. He ate nearly everything she put in front of him and was happy to see the life start to come back to his pale skin. Even as he stayed tense, she noticed his eyes looking around her flat cautiously.

But she could also sense the calmness that entered him. Slowly but there. Her heart skipped a beat again as she thought about how they first met.

This guy had been out there in the wild, starving, alone, and clearly running from something bad. There as a part of her that questioned it all; that wanted to know about his motives and reasons and fears. But there was bigger part of her, one that showed itself again and again as of late, that simply wanted to take care of him. That was sort of her thing. She was kind of a natural born care giver, in a twisted, life endangering sort of way.

Exhibit A being her boss turned beastie. Jane was away and being taken care of, leaving Darcy with no one to care for. Except for _him_. So she smiled softly, already planning what to do next.

Without trying to startle her guest, she slowly shimmied her way to the bathroom down the hall. She even kept walking, feeling his gaze burn into her, making her face and neck all hot.

One of the best things about living in a Stark designed abode is the killer perks. An example of which was her gorgeous, stand-up shower. She'd fallen in love with the warm sandy stone tiles, three separate shower head sprayers, and one hell of a sound system. It was indulgent and probably sickeningly expensive, which didn't bother her any seeing as she put in zero dollars. Stark didn't cut corners.

The steam was rising in sleepy swirls, wafting around her bare feet while she went to work setting out all of the soaps and shampoos. _Was he a honey and vanilla kinda guy?_ She wondered. _Or a simple soap and scrub one?_

The question seemed silly after everything that had just transpired but something other than adrenaline had taken over closed her eyes for a moment, completely relaxed and floating on her little high of spontaneity and adventure, wondering how her life came to be as odd as it was.

But then she felt his presence close by. Still, she kept her eyes closed, her hand out into the hot spray but her face felt warm.

 _Calm down girl, you got a plan!_ She chided herself.

"This shower is awesome." She hummed, finally rising to stand. Darcy looked at the strange man whose form nearly blocked out her doorway. He was big and intimidating but all she felt was the little jitters of a weird crush and something like hope.

Hope that whoever he was, she was doing the right thing.

His brows came together as if he didn't quite catch her drift and she couldn't really blame the guy. He looked like the whole world confused him. Like he was lost in a foreign land, not quite home. That was the other thing that made her hesitate to call the agents. This man looked lost and alone. She knew that feeling.

Darcy waved him into the large bathroom and set a fresh white fluffy towel in his hands and while it didn't fit with his whole rugged and scary demeanor, she found she liked the picture it made.

"Shower. Relax." She demanded, holding up the blanket around her chest. No matter how much she wanted to join him in the steamy goodness of those double shower heads, she wouldn't. He needed his time to wash away whatever was chasing him. Maybe he could become comfortable enough to tell her his name.

"I'll grab a pair of jammies for. You're lucky I like to sleep in men's P.J.'s." She called over her shoulder as she made a quick retreat.

It was only half true. She lounged around in men's flannels and tee's but she usually slept topless with a pair of panties or boy shorts depending on the mood. It was awkward for the occasional (never) midnight visitor but she wasn't likely to stop now.

Tonight however, it would be shorts and a tank, just for his comfort. Darcy might want to do all sort of grown up things with him, but she didn't know him at all. His attractiveness was nothing compared to the whole not knowing a damn thing about the guy. She swore to herself that she'd not do anything rash until she knew who he was.

At least, she'd _try_ not to do anything rash….

Darcy was in her room across the hall, listening intently to the soft sounds in the bathroom. Clothes falling. Water splashing. A heavy sigh.

She was so wrapped up in setting the bedroom up for him, she didn't hear her phone as it buzzed away, having fallen under her couch at some point during the exchange. It vibrated softly next a vanilla envelope, its screen alight with missed calls and texts from a very worried Jane Foster.


	5. Chapter 5

The bed was a beautiful masterpiece (that she was absurdly proud of) with the great wall of pillows dividing the middle of her Queen sized bed. She carefully placed cold water bottles on the night stands and had separate but fluffy blankets for maximum comfort. Darcy Lewis had a plan.

She would be comfortable and secure, leaving no room for any unwanted nighttime activities. She prayed silently to the gods that it would work, because her mystery man had strolled in all dark and dangerous. He still looked so familiar, but in that vague way. Like, she'd seen him in a crowd or something.

Regardless, her muscles tensed as he cautiously made his way across the room, eyes nearly closed from what she hoped was exhaustion.

 _Seriously girl, get you head straight_! But she was fighting a battle between brain and body and she didn't know what to do.

Darcy stared, mouth agape and cheeks pink, as he literally fell into her bed with an _oomph_ and promptly fell into a heavily sated slumber.

Just like that. No hey's, hi's or steamy eyes. But that was good, right? Exactly what she wanted?

The guy was clean, fed, and comfortable as he groaned in sleep. Once the dark room became still, she could hear a small buzzing coming from his silvery metal appendage, though it didn't scare her as much as it made her curious.

Darcy reasoned that after a good night's sleep, she'd get all of her questions answered for sure. Starting with his damn name!

However as the moments dragged on, her brain thought that now was the best time to literally think about _everything_. She tossed and turned for a bit, aware that whomever was lying next to her, breathing so quietly that he might not have even been alive, could very well be some sort of master villain. Oh and that she'd _let_ him break in, open arms and all.

What's worse was that she let him waltz right into her bedroom! But Darcy fought back against her nighttime thoughts of doubt and all of the terrifying questions it poised. She just _knew_ he wasn't a bad guy. There was something about his eyes and the way his face was too honest. Too hurt.

She wondered how long he'd been out there in the woods. How long had he went without proper food or sleep? As her thoughts began to turn from fear to confusion, Darcy realized she had rolled over to stare open eyed at the pillow wall that divided them.

Was his face pained like it had been when he'd first fell asleep? Or would it look more peaceful now that three painfully long hours had passed, ticking slowly as Darcy argued internally with herself.

She bit her lip, feeling the pulse in her veins jump in excitement. She really did hope he was sleeping peacefully, knowing that it would likely be the first time he'd done so in Heimdall knows how long. She just wanted… a peek. Just to reassure her brain. Maybe get some damn sleep.

Her hand shook a little as it silently pressed on the downy pillow, just low enough for her to peer over. The green light from her alarm illuminated the figure next to her but his long dark hair covered most of his face, the rest of it being drowned in shadows.

She cursed internally, wishing she could at least see his brows. Darcy took a deep breath and as silently as she could, leaned over the stupid wall she had built in the vein hope of keeping them separate.

She had only intended to move the hair away from his face using two fingers with as little pressure as possible so as not to wake him. A gentle and purely innocent touch.

But it got… complicated. His hand shot out from beside him so quickly she only had time to gasp. His fingers were firm and borderline painful.

Somehow, in the space of two seconds, he'd gotten over her wall to pin her down, hand still gripping her wrist tightly.

Her heart beat in thundering waves, matching her breath in its panicked pitch. But Darcy could see the change in him. The realization. It was as fast a change as when he awoke.

And when he went to move away, face full of shame and pain and that awful panic, Darcy did the only thing her sleep deprived brain could think to do.

She pushed herself up and kissed him. Hard. Her face nearly smashed into his; alarm, fear, excitement, and attraction, mixed together in a toxic concoction that made her body vibrate and her mind vanish.

And to her surprise and ever loving delight, he kissed her back. She could taste the pain on his tongue, the hurt, but there was also something else. He held her face gently, his metal hand shaking with the same emotions as his flesh one.

She felt his gasp jump through his body as he pulled back to look at her. His dark hair fell over his brow but this time she wouldn't let him hide. Her hands, shaking now with a new and erotic emotion, pushed back the hair as she cupped his face.

"M'probally not gonna let you stop now." She mumbled, wiggling her body under his weight, pressing her pelvis against his clear and obvious arousal.

His eyes grew wide in surprise, then darkened quickly. He freaking _growled_ , an animalistic sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Darcy's starved privates.

"Mission accepted." He grated between his clenched teeth. His face looked so serious… All except the little lift to his mouth. The smallest version of a smile she ever did see, but Darcy felt a burst of pride that _she_ was the one who had put it there.

She didn't know what to do with that information, but now wasn't the time for questions, darn it. Not with him removing her p.j. bottoms in a rather quick and efficient manner. She lifted her bottom to help, while somehow managing to tear off her top, less quickly but just as efficiently. Sort of. More jiggling.

Once she freed her arms, he was back to kissing her, though this time their skin touched. Her soft and supple breasts grazed against hardened muscles and a small bit of metal. She arched into him, her hands roaming his back, tracing the scars and thinking him sexier for them all. Her questions and observations were filed away in a safe place in her brain for a different time.

Their moans mingled as their arms intertwined. Her body had never felt so alive with pure and unadulterated pleasure. The mystery, the excitement, and most of all _him_.

Darcy could feel his erection pressed snuggly against her stomach, but still he made no move to enter her. Which kind of sucked because she really _really_ wanted that to be a thing.

She jerked her hips, demanding in that way without words, having lost her voice to the feel of his hot and heady kisses. He grunted, pulling away to brace himself above her.

She could see the battle he fought. The panic against the arousal. The scary man in black against the sexy man in bed.

She liked them both with no clear winner. Whomever he was, she had decided that first time she'd met him, that she liked him.

So, Darcy Lewis smiled like a cat stealing milk and grabbed his member and placed it just outside the apex of her legs, letting the tip glide through her wetness. She'd let him make the final move, but Odin help her, she was going to make sure he knew what she wanted.

His eyes closed and all of the panic and fear washed away, replaced with a look that one could only describe as saying, "fuck".

And that's exactly what they did. He plunged deep, rocking her body. She gasped in glee, gripping his arms and moving her hips to the primal movements.

The chaos of the night faded into nothingness as they danced the only dance that mattered. Bodies met in urgency, slick with sweat and need.

Her moans were met with his growls and sighs, painting pictures with sounds. She came before him, if only by a moment, and had the opportunity to watch his face twist in unadulterated pleasure.

His body curved into hers, as if to shield and protect her from unseen dangers. She felt safe. Calm and sated. Like a cat that got the milk.

In the morning, she'd realize that she was the mouse in the trap.


	6. Chapter 6

The fourth meeting Darcy Lewis had with her strange man was quite unlike the others. This was because she had awoken from a glorious dream, warm and snug, wrapped up in a heavy blanket. Content. Something she hadn't been in a while.

But as she arched her body to stretch she felt something solid. Skin, metal, and utterly human. And it all came rushing back in terrible clarity. The window, the man, the agents, the man, the bedroom, _the man_ , and oh oh oh dear.

She froze, feeling his body go rigid as well. They both lay there, awake and not moving. Her mind was racing, heart pounding, and most disturbing of all, her whole body was tingling.

"Good morning?" She whispered, her confusion and panic off set by her body's response. She should be freaking out, because while she had found him _very_ attractive, he was still a complete stranger and she just didn't _do_ that! Not to mention the whole, sneaking on the Avenger's secret buildings and having a knack for disarming the state of the art facilities alarms…

He simply grunted and rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. His body relaxed and she couldn't help the smile that broke across her face when he splayed his hand gingerly on her hip. This was too weird, too adorable, and yes. Too dangerous.

She'd have to figure out a way to get him out or to convince the agents he wasn't a bad guy…

 _But there is plenty of time for that later,_ she told herself, knowing that she was in a load of trouble.

The sun peeked in through the floor length blinds and Darcy thought it was about early morning. Growls rumbled up from her belly and she laughed when his hand flinched, surprised by the sound.

Snatching her glasses from the night stand and turning in his arms, Darcy then came face to face with one of the handsomest dudes she'd ever seen. There was still bags under his eyes, but the crystal blues were clear. And his skin wasn't so pale, having turned pink from the afterglow of their night.

His brows were scrunched slightly, but she was beginning to think this was their natural state, seeing as he always looked so damn puzzled.

"M'hungry." She grinned saucily, hoping to dispel the awkwardness that threatened to appear. Darcy took a mental inventory of her body and was pleased to discover she was… pleased.

Even her brain was ok with letting the issue of his identity wait. Feeling like she was sixteen sneaking out with her bad-boy boyfriend, making her heart beat a wild rhythm. This was the feeling she had craved. Even the adrenaline rush and excitement of their first meetings had nothing on the sensation of giddy contentment.

Darcy bit her lip and held her breath. She'd let him decide what to do next.

"Food then?" He asked cautiously, his voice was gravely and low and nearly silent had she not been so close. Her face lit up. Next to sex, eating was her favorite thing!

"To the food!" She called, jumping out of the messy bed and sauntering to the bathroom. Her clean-up routine was quick and she was thankful for a little privacy.

After donning a pair of barely used pajamas, she padded to her kitchen to find Mr. Mystery topless ( _thank you Odin_ ) with her old flannels for bottoms. She watched as he looked under tables, skimmed his fingers along the counters edge, and finally opening the drawers.

"This is like when the date comes over and looks through your medicine cabinet to make sure you're not bananas." She snickered when he guiltily glanced her way. "You're not gonna find anything. They didn't bug my room. Jane made Thor promise 'On his Honor'. I like my privacy."

He nodded, dark hair falling back over his face. She'd love to see all that beautiful dark brown silk tossed up into a messy man bun. That was her thing, as of late. Lumber jack style!

She bit her lip and came further into the room, holding out her hand. He gingerly took it, though she could see he was wary.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked, bringing him into the sit-in kitchen, releasing his hand to let him take a chair. She didn't think he was ok with her touching his metal hand, seeing as he tried to keep it out of her view, turning his body and all. So she took another mental note and filed it away.

He merely grunted in response. His brows doing that thing, getting all scrunchy and confused. Her heart sunk a little, wondering why he did that so often.

"Ok, well what's your favorite food? We'll start there." She offered, turning her back to him to open the fridge and also to make sure he knew she wasn't trying to interrogate him.

"I… I don't know."

His voice had been a whisper both low and pained. Darcy turned to see him sitting, eyes cast down with both hands splayed out in front of him. He looked so lost.

"Do you know what you don't like?" She muttered, her heart already sinking like a stone. Something was happening in this moment, one of her questions being answered but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. Not if it meant causing him pain.

"No." He breathed, his voice becoming lost.

"Do you… what's the last thing you remember eating that you liked? Before yesterday and the other day. Before you came here." By now her hands were shaking, the memory that had been teasing her all this time danced along the edges of her brain. But it felt more like an axe, waiting to fall.

"I don't remember eating. At all." He choked, his eyes going large with new panic. Darcy breathed in, trying her hardest to calm her own dread.

"What do you remember?" She knelt in front of him now, taking both hands, feeling the difference with a different kind of curiosity. Skin and metal. What had happened to him?

His face changed, though. It was slight but she saw it.

The panic vanished, replaced with certainty. Clear as day. He sat up and breathed deep, as if he had prepared for this.

"My name is James Buchanan Barnes. My friends called me Bucky."

And it was as easy as that. The flood gates of her mind opened up, leaving her gasping for breath against the far wall of her kitchen.

He was the god-damn Winter Soldier! This was the guy Cap was looking for!

He saw her fear and stood quickly, hands up in a placating way. Ironic. It's the same thing she'd done their first meeting. Her fear fought with anger and embarrassment.

"I just wanted to find Steve." He cursed, pacing back and forth, his cybernetic hand clenching and unclenching.

"But I'm not Steve!" She screeched, crossing her arms indignantly. Darcy should have known. She should have freaking remembered.

The arm. All in black. The alarm systems! Why had she let her girlish whims blind her!

And yet, she still hadn't pushed the alarm button on her bracelet..

"I know. But you were…" He paused, turning to face her. She tried not to be sucked into that gaze. Those deep and painful blue eyes. She really did try.

Failed. But trying counts, right?

"You were so honest. And kind. And I don't know…" He rubbed his face with his hands and she had to bite her lip as his abs rippled from the movement. Her brain might be riling against him, but her body was still acting a fool.

"Yea well." She grumbled, hating everything about this. It was so messed up! He was supposed to be a good guy! Or at least. Not a bad guy.

But hadn't Rogers said he wasn't? That there had been brainwashing or something?

And the fact that both men were in their 90's… She shagged a historical figure. This is one for the tabloids…

"Alright, James." She sighed, liking the way his name fit on her lips. "I feel like a grade A failure at keeping my friends safe, and you better believe that those Avenging dorks are my friends. So please," Darcy made sure his eyes were on hers so she could try and see any negative intent. "Please tell me you are not here to hurt anyone."

"I didn't come here to hurt a single soul. I just wanted…" He froze, sensing something she hadn't. Her heart stopped for one second as she heard the call echo through her body.

"Go! Go! Go!"

And then they were there, agents busting down her door in a fiery blast. James moved to shield her, keeping the wood splinters from slashing her skin.

She screamed.

He fought.

One familiar hand grabbed her arm violently, thrusting her to the ground.

Agent Darren smirked behind his S.W.A.T. mask. He muttered something about her fucking the enemy.

She would have responded with a nice sharp kick to his nuts, but his body had been hauled away by James whose torso was covered in scrapes and cuts, but no bullet holes to speak of.

It was clear that he was only trying to keep the agents away from her, rather than fight to escape capture. But before she could even form the thought of trying to convince them with words that he wasn't a bad guy, there was a flash or red, white, and blue.

Black Widow, Falcon, and Captain America came barreling in. Nat slinked straight to her, grabbing Darcy and trying to pull her away and out into the hall while the guys fought. It was too quick. They were a blur.

Tears welled up, and her voice cracked.

"Don't hurt him!" She shrieked, wishing she didn't sound like a wounded animal.

Nat let go to defend herself against James, who had at once came rushing towards them after seeing Darcy struggle.

And then there was nothing.

Someone hit her hard on the back of the head, making almost everything go quiet.

Everything except for the violent roar of James. Her Mr. Mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to kill him."

"I'd pay to watch that."

"I wouldn't even have to do anything. I can send Thor."

"Really, Jane?"

"Oh you should see him. He is beyond pissed. Like, _Odin pissed_ "

"Seriously though. He's being… dealt with." Darcy grumbled darkly, wishing her friend was here instead of on a plane. Albeit said plane was on its way _to_ her, so really she shouldn't complain. The higher-ups were finally letting her scientist b.f.f. visit after the whole incident, so good new there at least.

"Yea well, it's probably not enough."

"He hates the heat, I guess. So they sent him to Death Valley for some _'retraining._ '" She couldn't help the wicked grin that split her sore face. By the accounts of those who would still talk to her, Agent Darren was lucky to be alive after James had seen him knock her out.

Darcy sighed, holding the phone against her forehead for a moment to collect her thoughts. She lay in a strange bed, in a strange room, talking on a lame ass strange phone, only allowed to wear the clothes they brought.

"Darcy…" Her stomach dropped as Jane paused. She knew what was coming, seeing as it was the same question she'd heard a million times this last week from select few people. "Are you ok?"

She hated it. No one would tell me her a damn thing about what had happened that day and it seemed no one was ever going to. Where was he? Was he hurt? Did they arrest him?

It had been two weeks since she had awoken, sore, in pain, and scared for James' life. Captain Rogers had snatched him up and vanished, leaving Romanoff and Wilson to shadow her every waking move.

No one, not even her secret nerd-bro Barton, would give her any information about her now not so mysterious man. It was more than infuriating. It was scary.

She had tried to appeal to the higher-ups, begging and pleading, trying her hardest to explain it all. She talked to Maria about how they met, how she just _knew_ he wasn't a bad guy. But had been met with stern faces and one or two apologetic eyes.

' _Captains Orders.'_ What a load of shit.

"Darcy?" Jane's voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing Darcy back into the now. And more importantly, back to the question.

"Sorry." Darcy inhaled deeply, preparing for the false but common lie that she was in fact ok. But the words died on her lips, because Jane would know better and she really didn't want to lie to best friend. "And no. I'm not. I'm confused and sad and angry and I hate everyone."

"No you don't. I'll be there soon, ok?" Jane said softly, making Darcy smile slightly. She still has at least one friend.

"Mm'k."

"I'm bringing lots of ice cream."

"And vodka?"

"Well, duh."

"Odin bless you, child."

"See you soon, Darcy."

"Mhm."

Within the hour that Jane had landed, Darcy was back in her very own apartment, siting under her very favorite blankets with her dear friend. Snacks and liquor lay haphazardly on the coffee table as the two women sat side by side.

It almost looked normal, as if it hadn't been thoroughly ransacked. Everything was put back in place, and her bed was even made.

But it wasn't right. Her favorite book was pushed in too far on the bookcase, instead of sitting right on the edge. The smell was different, too clean. The feeling was off.

She wasn't sure if they had bugged it in the process and Darcy acknowledged she deserved that little invasion of privacy after everything she'd done, but still she hoped that it wasn't.

Both women were quickly on their way to being completely hammered, pun sort of intended, seeing as Thor was adamant that he stay in the very next room to protect the women from any unseen dangers. He had made it a point to inspect her, cursing loudly at the fading bruise that painted her temple.

That was where she'd collapsed into the wall. The real damage was in the back, hidden among her wild curls. He thankfully couldn't see that lump.

It had taken both women AND the other Avengers to convince Thor not to fly off to personally destroy Agent Darren, though it was becoming obvious that not one of them were happy with the guy. Jane told her it was because the orders had been to apprehend only, with no unnecessary physical violence.

Yea right.

Because of the security breach, it seemed that most of the big Hero's had been called to the small location hidden in the woods with what was left of the good folks from ex-S.H.E.I.L.D. Almost everyone trustworthy was there.

All except Steve.

"I'm not sure how you convinced them to give me back my room, but I am forever thankful."

"They fear me." Jane winked, her little frame would make one think her frail, but boy did she have power behind her. Not once had her friend asked her to explain and Darcy was perfectly fine not enlightening her just yet. She needed liquid encouragement first. It had been two weeks and she'd told the story a dozen times but it'd be different with Jane.

"As they should." Darcy chuckled, curling herself into the blanket a little more. The cold rain of autumn pattered on the window, making for a soothing background noise, but a rather depressing view.

She sighed after a moment knowing that she couldn't put it off forever. So after another shot of vodka and juice Darcy was ready to spill.

"You should have seen him, Jane. He was scary and sad and so confused."

And so she told her friend the tale of the four very different times she met her stranger. She didn't leave out anything, even when Jane blushed so red, Darcy thought her face was going to melt off.

"I knew though. From the very first time I saw him, I knew his face. I just didn't think it'd be from history books. Or from the S.H.E.I.L.D.'S most wanted list."

"You don't think he was trying to… get inside?" Jane asked, her face going red again.

Darcy laughed, even as her heart ached.

"No, I don't. I think he was looking for Rogers, yea. But not with any ill-intent. I'm not sure of the crimes he's been accused of but you only had to look at him to see… He's not a bad guy."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the intercom that acted as her doorbell.

"Miss Lewis, may I enter?" It was the silky and dangerous voice of one Miss Black Widow and while Darcy really wanted to ignore her, she knew it'd spell out bad new to do so.

"Yea, but I'm not putting on people clothes!" She called over her shoulder, not really in the mood to get up. She'd finally put on her favorite pair of booty shorts and tank-top and she was _not_ about to change for company.

As she heard the door whoosh open, fully expecting Natasha to waltz right in when she felt a tingle run up her spine. Jane had turned in her seat to look at the intruder, but instead of the wary eyes she usually had for Romanoff, all Darcy saw was utter shock.

Her heart thundered. Hands began to shake.

 _It's not him. It can't be him_. She repeated, trying desperately to reason with herself.

"Miss Foster, may I have a moment with Miss Lewis?"

It was Steve's voice. Darcy fought to stay still, eyes stubbornly focused on the window in which she'd let her secret lover in. The rain was heavy now, making it look grey and forbidding.

"Darcy?" Jane asked, never one for orders. It was so amazing how this woman, nearly a decade older than her, could know exactly what she needed to hear.

"It's ok. I'm sure it'll only take a minute."

Her friend cautiously stood, gathering herself to her full height and marching out the door with squinted angry eyes. Really, she had no reason to be mad with the others but that didn't stop her.

The door shut silently and Darcy knew that Natasha had walked out as well. Whatever Captain Rogers came to say, he didn't want anyone else hearing it. At least, anyone in person.

He came to sit in the large lounge chair that sat next to her blanket tented couch. Darcy hugged her comforter closer, taking her eyes off the window to fix Rogers with her calm but cold stare. Before he could even form a thought, she cut him off.

"Captains orders? No information? I mean, I understand that I broke a couple of rules but leaving me high and dry, kicked out of my own room!? It's absurd!" Her voice was strong and sturdy, yet not so much on the inside.

It took a moment for him to catch up but when he did, she was surprised to see him blush.

"It was the safest thing to do." He said, none of that blond commando she'd seen the day they had taken James.

"Safest?! My head doesn't think so. I was safer with _him_!" Darcy might have been a little more inebriated than she'd thought. She would have never talked to Captain Freaking America like that, had she been sober. At least, that's what she told herself.

His piercing blue eyes inspected her intently and she felt like he could read her like a book. She just hoped it wasn't a crappy one. Several moments ticked by before he spoke again, and in those seconds Darcy had cooled down considerably. If she wanted information on James, this wasn't the way to go about it.

"Sorry." She grumbled darkly, rubbing her face with her hands. The urge to pull the blankets up over her head and fall into a coma were strong, but she really needed to know if he was ok. Or at least, not dead.

"He was my friend." Steve surprised her, his voice was quiet and calm. "A long time ago. And then he died."

"Yea?" She grinned, her eyes showing nothing but sadness.

"Yea. He'd been captured previously. Experiments were done." He paused, letting the implications sink in. "And then they used him. Made him do terrible things against his will and knowledge."

Her heart ached for the man, both for his past and for the present. Though by all means, they were still strangers, Darcy felt a connection with him.

"Captain Rogers, just tell me please. Is he… ok?" She muttered, hating that she'd asked the dumb question but not knowing what else to say.

"Please, call me Steve. And I can't say for sure."

Her face fell and she finally did pull the covers up and over her head. If he had no information to give, then she'd go full turtle and hide from the world until answers could be given. It was childish, but it was her thing.

She could hear him stand and walk over to the door and after a rather loud and dramatic sigh, he opened it.

Good. Let him go. Star-spangled Jerk.

"You can ask him yourself, though."

What?

She peaked out an eye and turned towards him.

Or rather, _them_.

"Miss Lewis, let me reintroduce you to my good friend, Bucky."

Tall, long dark brown hair combed and clipped. Black shirt. Black jeans. Black boots. Intense blue eyes.

"Ma'am."

The End


	8. Chapter 8

NEW STORY POSTED

Five Times Wasn't Enough

Ch1

The first time he met her had been a nearly disastrous occurrence. An unforeseen event on his part that should have never happened. But later, he was glad it did.

That day, the hunger had been bad but the whole body fatigue was worse. Even the hair on his head ached dully, a constant reminder of the last few weeks.

But even this didn't stop him as his dark figure slunk through the shadows, low and steady. There was something driving him forward. Something dangerous and lethal and sweet.

The word tasted like ash in his mouth but still he clung to it like a man drowning gripping a buoy.

It was this emotion that had been violently grated out of him, sliced into pieces and burned. But they couldn't kill it all. Not when he remembered.

That other man, his old best friend had been the first solid recollection. And then there were clips; images of a world long dead. Music. Friends. Pretty girls dressed up and ready to dance.

That was who he was. Now he was just a monster looking for… what? Redemption? He didn't know.

But he had hope for something, so after the fall of S.H.E. , he fled. Then as the weeks ticked by he came to realize that he was ill-suited for this world without his captors and without the comfort of _the freeze_. Food and shelter were scarce, especially for a wanted criminal, leaving him hunting for simple creatures and sleeping in small increments out in the elements.

It didn't take long understand what he had to do.

So here he was, creeping in the shadows of the early morning sun. His eyes, though tired, were trained on the one level innocuous building peeking through the rough tree line.

This was the first time he'd moved forward, having mapped out where all of the cameras and sensors were. This would be the closest he got without them knowing at least until he was sure Steve Rogers would be there.

He moved low and painfully slow, inching his was a little closer in the hopes of seeing how many agents stood guard over the main trail. He would stop once he reached the dirt path a few feet from him, and then he'd-

"Hey there buddy. You Lost?"

* * *

If you liked my story, I just want you to know I am writing THIS!

3 Moonandwinter


End file.
